When You're Gone
by Cinnamon Cherry
Summary: Kau baru menyadari pentingnya seseorang kalau dia sudah pergi dari sisimu. Sakura baru menyadari kebenaran kalimat itu, saat ia mencintai Naruto yang sudah melupakannya.


**Summary**: Kau baru menyadari pentingnya seseorang kalau dia sudah pergi dari sisimu. Sakura baru menyadari kebenaran kalimat itu, saat ia mencintai Naruto yang sudah melupakannya.

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto dan Shonen Jump. Yang kupunya, cuma Fic yang nggak bagus ini. Nggak heran aku nggak bisa bikin cerita sekeren Masashi Kishimoto-san... huff

Ditulis di sela-sela ceritaku tentang Hinata, yang kubuat sebagai tanda pertemananku dengan bluemoon 2712.

* * *

"Sakura-chan, mau pesan apa?" 

Mendadak ditanyai membuat Sakura sedikit terlonjak di bangkunya. Ia menoleh, menatap Hinata yang terlihat seperti mabuk, karena pipi putihnya memerah dan ia terlihat begitu senang, sampai nyaris limbung. Ia sudah terlihat seperti itu sejak seminggu yang lalu.

Yah, Sakura tidak terlalu heran. Dia mungkin juga akan begitu. Kalau saja ia berada di posisi Hinata saat ini.

Sakura bahkan berpikir, ia rela menukar segalanya demi berada di tempat Hinata saat ini.

Berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran yang hanya akan membuatnya sengsara itu, Sakura berkata. "A-aku... aku tidak terlalu lapar, sepertinya." Ia memaksakan satu senyum. "Mungkin aku tidak usah makan sekarang."

Ino memotong kalimatnya, sambil cemberut. "Hei, jangan begitu dong Sakura! Ini kan acara kita sebagai sahabat Hinata! Hinata akan menikah dengan Naruto besok! Sudah bagus kan dia bisa menyelinap keluar untuk mentraktir kita semua!"

Tenten menyambung. Ia duduk di sebelah Ino. "Iya, Sakura. Kalau sampai Neji-kun atau Hiashi-sama menemukan tentang hal ini, bisa-bisa kita dikuliti! Dengan resiko sebesar itu, masa' sih kau mau melewatkan kesempatan ini!" kata Tenten bersemangat.

Sakura tertawa, yang di telinganya sendiri terdengar sumbang. "Wah, Tenten. Tak kusangka. Ternyata kau sudah mengenali calon suami dan calon mertuamu sedalam itu ya!" katanya, lebih karena dia tidak tahu mau berkata apa selain itu. Padahal Sakura juga tahu, tanpa enten harus menjadi tunangan Neji, kalau sampai Klan Hyuuga tahu soal ini, mereka akan berada dalam masalah besar.

Wajah Tenten sedikit memerah. Kebahagiaan karena jatuh cinta terukir jelas di wajahnya. Sekilas rasa tidak nyaman melintasi hati Sakura, yang baru menyadari apa rasa itu sekitar satu menit kemudian. Dia iri.

"Haah, Hinata mendapatkan Naruto. Tenten mendapatkan Neji. Semua orang mendapatkan orang yang disukainya! Hanya aku yang agak melenceng. Siapa sih yang menyangka aku yang harus jadi mengendalikan nafsu makan Chouji?" keluh Ino, namun Sakura bisa melihat dia tidak serius. Siapapun bisa melihat bahwa Ino sama berbahagianya seperti Hinata ataupun Tenten.

Ini adalah tempat orang yang berbahagia, Sakura membatin.

Hanya dia yang salah tempat.

Merasa seharusnya dia tidak berada di sini, untuk membiarkan hatinya yang kosong tersirami kebahagiaan orang lain, yang hanya akan membuatnya sengsara.

Sakura mendengus.

Jahat. Manusia itu jahat.

Pada akhirnya, sebesar apapun manusia menyayangi manusia lainnya, manusia hanya mementingkan dirinya sendiri. Tidak pernah ada seorang sahabat yang murni bahagia demi sahabatnya. Akan ada rasa iri, dan cemburu. Sadar, atau tidak sadar.

Sakura menangkap wajah Hinata yang masih tersenyum memandangnya, memintanya untuk memesan sesuatu.

Tapi Hinata selalu menjadi sahabat terbaik untuknya. Hinata-lah yang selalu menghiburnya kalau Sakura sedang bersedih. Gadis berambut biru gelap itu selalu menyodorkan bantuannya untuk Sakura, bahkan ia bisa melakukannya kapan saja dan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Hanya dengan satu senyuman tulus dan malu-malu.

Tidak adil baginya kalau Sakura tidak ikut merayakan kebahagiaan sahabatnya itu.

Maka, mengesampingkan hatinya yang terasa seperti diiris-iris, Sakura mencoba tersenyum selebar yang ia bisa. Ia mengambil buku menu dari tangan Ino, tidak mengindahkan protes gadis pirang itu, dan berkata seriang mungkin pada Hinata yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aaah, kalau begitu, Hinata-chan jangan menyesal kalau aku pesan yang paling mahal ya!" katanya sambil berpura-pura tertarik melihat foto es krim sundae yang terpajang besar di salah satu halaman buku menu itu. "Aku mau pesan ini ah!

Hinata tertawa pelan dan menggeser duduknya semakin mendekat dengan Sakura. "Kalau kau pesan yang ini, aku juga pesan... Supaya kita bisa makan sama-sama, ya Sakura-chan..." katanya sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk-angguk. Ia mengerling, menggoda Hinata. "Ya! Kita pesan yang chocolate chips-nya banyak ya! Aku yakin Naruto tidak akan keberatan kalau kau agak gendut sedikit!"

Pipi Hinata bersemu lebih merah lagi. Memberitahu Sakura bahwa Hinata sangat mencintai Naruto, dan memberitahunya, betapa besar kebahagiaan Hinata saat ini.

Hinata selalu menjadi sahabat terbaik untuknya.

Karena itu, tidak adil kalau Sakura tidak ikut merayakan kebahagiaan Hinata.

Sekalipun besok, Hinata akan menikah dengan Naruto.

Pemuda yang selalu dicintai Sakura.

Sakura sendiri tidak tahu sejak kapan ia mencintai Naruto. Namun ketika ia menyadarinya, cinta itu sudah terlalu dalam, bahkan bagi dirinya untuk menyangkal.

Tidak ada yang tahu. Ino. Tenten. Tidak juga Hinata.

Selama ini, yang mereka semua tahu, Naruto menyukai Sakura-channya. Tidak pernah ada yang akan menduga sebaliknya. Sekalipun, setelah jeda dua setengah tahun, kedewasaan Naruto menyamarkan segala perasaan lain di antara Naruto dan Sakura. Mereka telah menjadi sepasang sahabat.

Sakura selalu menyimpan perasaannya sendiri dengan baik. Ia selalu beranggapan, kalau tidak mau dibilang berharap, menyimpan semua perasaannya sendiri akan membuat cinta itu akan memudar sendirinya dengan perlahan.

Penyesalan Sakura menyusul ketika ia tahu, anggapannya salah.

Penyesalannya semakin bertambah ketika ia tahu, Hinata dan Naruto resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Ia ingat ketika dengan wajah gembira Naruto memberitahunya.

* * *

Sakura sedang menikmati istirahat sorenya di tepi sungai Konoha, ketika mendadak Naruto melompat ke sampingnya, membuatnya kaget setengah mati. 

"Naruto!" Sakura membentak, namun degupan jantungnya berpacu. Sekarang, ia nyaris tidak bisa melihat Naruto tanpa membuat dirinya kacau. "Kau ini membuatku kaget saja sih."

Naruto nyengir lebar. Ia duduk di samping Sakura, tanpa izin seperti biasa. Matanya berbinar, sehingga Sakura tahu, sesuatu yang sangat baik telah terjadi padanya.

"Sakura-chan, tahu tidak!" katanya gembira.

"Apa?" Sakura bertanya, tersenyum geli melihat Naruto yang kelihatan sudah sangat tidak sabar menceritakan kejadian baiknya hari itu. Ia sendiri berusaha menebak-nebak, apa yang bisa membuat Naruto kelihatan bahagia seperti itu.

Semoga bukan kabar tidak penting soal ramen, batin Sakura. Ketika Naruto berkata seperti ini dan dengan ekspresi yang sama, nyatanya kabar yang Sakura dapatkan hanyalah karena Naruto mendapat bonus makan gratis di Ichiraku Ramen.

"Bukan, bukan tentang Ramen!" kata Naruto, seakan membaca pikiran Sakura. "Aku dan Hinata-chan... sekarang sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih!" lanjutnya bersemangat.

Sakura membeku di tempatnya.

"Aku tegang sekali waktu memintanya menjadi kekasihku, kau tahu, kupikir seorang Hyuuga Heiress tidak akan mau menjalin hubungan dengan orang urakan sepertiku! Dan aku nyaris mati kesenangan waktu ia menjawab iya! Bayangkan itu! Aku sekarang berpacaran dengan Hinata-chan!" lanjut Naruto, senang. Ia menoleh ke arah Sakura, kemudian mengernyit.

"Bukan... hal yang bagus ya?" tanya Naruto, pelan. Ia memandang Sakura, dengan tatapan cemas.

Sakura sadar dari transnya. Ia langsung memaksa dirinya tertawa. "Ah, maaf, aku cuma agak kaget! Wah, selamat ya Naruto! Kenapa kau bisa berpikir kalau Hinata-chan akan menolakmu? Dia kan sangat menyukaimu, Naruto!"

Naruto masih memandanginya dengan tatapan khawatir. "Ya... aku kan tidak mengiranya. Aku langsung memberitahukanmu... aku mau kau yang pertama kali tahu, Sakura-chan..." Sakura diam, mengawasi tangan Naruto memegang tangannya. "Tanganmu dingin sekali Sakura-chan. Kau sakit? Wajahmu juga pucat..."

Sakura menggeleng, berusaha menelan tangis yang sudah ada di kerongkongannya. Ia tersenyum lagi, sampai bibirnya terasa lelah dan sakit karena ia memaksanya. "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa Naruto, tenang saja." Sakura menarik tangannya, dan berdiri dari duduknya.

"Mau ke mana, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto, masih dengan nada khawatir. "Kalau mau pulang, sini biar kuantar."

Sakura menggeleng lagi. "Tidak, tidak usah Naruto... Aku... aku mau ke..." Namun ia tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sakura memutuskan untuk segera angkat kaki dari situ, karena kalau tidak, mungkin sekali Naruto akan melihat air matanya.

Hal terakhir yang ingin Sakura lakukan di depan Naruto adalah menangis.

Sakura tidak memedulikan Naruto yang memanggil-manggil di belakangnya. Sementara ia berjalan, benaknya dipenuhi berbagai macam hal.

Hinata-chan. Naruto tidak pernah memanggil gadis lain dengan panggilan –chan selain dirinya sebelumnya. Dan menyadari kalau dia sudah punya orang lain yang akan dia panggil –chan membuat Sakura cukup terempas.

Sekarang, barulah Sakura mengerti, apa arti sesungguhnya dari kalimat yang mengatakan, kalau kau baru akan merasakan pentingnya seseorang, tepat saat seseorang itu sudah beranjak dari sisimu.

Naruto sangat penting baginya. Dan sekarang Sakura hanya bisa menyesal.

Menyesali kesempatan yang dilewatkan. Menyesali kata-kata yang pernah diucapkan. Menyesali harga diri yang diutamakan.

Dan menyesali cintanya yang tak bisa tersampaikan. Yang mungkin di masa depan hanya akan menjadi beban. Entahlah, Sakura tak bisa membayangkan kapan dia akan mengenang cintanya pada Naruto sebagai suatu kenangan yang indah.

Kata-kata mutiara memang bukan hanya bunga sastra. Seringkali dibutuhkan pengalaman pahit untuk memahaminya.

Karena penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat.

Sekarang, kalau Sakura berpikir ulang, dia akan lebih bahagia kalau saja waktu itu kabar yang dibawa Naruto adalah tentang Ramen.

* * *

Sakura melambaikan tangannya kepada tiga sahabatnya yang beranjak pergi. "Sampai ketemu besok!" katanya, masih berpura-pura senang. Es krim yang tidak dibutuhkannya mengenyangkannya dan membuat tubuhnya semakin tidak enak, alih-alih membuatnya bersemangat. 

Siapa sih yang bilang kalau es krim bisa sedikit membantu mencairkan masalah? Sakura membatin sarkatis. Siapapun yang berkata seperti itu, Sakura bertaruh orang itu tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada pacar sahabatnya sendiri.

"Sakura-chan, kenapa tidak pulang bersama kami?" tanya Hinata, kelihatan agak sedih.

Sakura sebenarnya iba melihat Hinata yang memohon padanya. Namun ia tidak mampu mengantarkan Hinata dengan ceria ke rumah Naruto.

Hinata agak memaksa Sakura pergi ke rumah Naruto. Sudah sejak seminggu Naruto dan Hinata tidak bertemu. Rupanya satu minggu terlalu lama untuk Hinata, sehingga dia memutuskan untuk menyelinap ke rumah tunangannya itu. Bertemu sebentar, katanya. Tidak tahu deh kalau kebablasan nantinya, pikir Sakura, merasa agak kesal.

Sakura sudah cukup menyiksa dirinya sendiri hari ini, dan berpikir kalau dia bisa saja pingsan kalau memaksakan dirinya lebih dari ini. Dan harus melihat Naruto dan Hinata bersama adalah ulitmate disaster baginya.

"Aku agak lelah, mau duduk sebentar." jawab Sakura. Tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, karena tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah karena menahan perasaannya semenjak tadi. "Kalian pulanglah duluan. Maaf ya Hinata-chan, aku tak bisa mengantarkanmu."

Tenten angkat bicara. "Kau tidak perlu ditemani Sakura? Wajahmu pucat sekali dari tadi." Di sebelahnya, Ino mengangguk setuju.

"Jangan salahkan kami kalau kau pingsan di tengah jalan dan tak ada yang menolongmu." ancam Ino, namun Sakura bisa melihat bias kekhawatiran juga di matanya.

Menyadari sahabat-sahabatnya masih berdiri di depannya dan mengkhawatirkannya, membuatnya sedikit merasa baikan. Ia tersenyum lebar, satu-satunya senyum tulusnya malam ini.

"Ooh, tidak mungkin Ino. Gadis cantik sepertiku ini, akan banyak yang mau menolong kalau pingsan!" Sakura nyengir melihat kejengkelan Ino bertambah. Sedikit menghibur, batin Sakura puas.

"Heeh. Kau ini. Aku serius, jadi jangan bercanda!" sentak Ino.

Sakura tertawa. "Habis kau ini! Tenang sajalah, aku cuma lelah. Kalian pulanglah! Ini sudah larut kan?"

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa, Sakura-chan?" Suara halus Hinata bertanya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan menggengam kedua tangan Sakura. "Aku dan Naruto-kun berharap kau bisa datang..."

Membayangkan dirinya seruangan dengan Naruto dan Hinata yang saling memandang dengan penuh cinta membuat Sakura tersenyum pahit. Ia tidak yakin, kesehatan jiwanya masih stabil begitu ia keluar dari sana.

"Maaf ya Hinata-chan, tapi sepertinya aku benar-benar tidak bisa. Aku sangat lelah daan... ada tugas medis dari Gondaime. Kalau tidak menyelesaikannya besok, bisa-bisa aku dimarahi." jawab Sakura. Ia terpaksa melihat ke arah jalanan yang diaspal. Berbohong pada Hinata sama tidak enaknya dengan bertemu dengan Naruto sekarang.

"Begitu? Apa aku harus membantumu? Aku bisa membatalkan pertemuanku dengan Naruto sekarang." Hinata berkata cemas. Sakura langsung mendongak dan menatap Hinata, yang kelihatan bersungguh-sungguh. Dan Sakura langsung tahu, kalau saja ia menjawab ya, Hinata akan benar-benar membatalkan pertemuannya dengan calon suaminya sendiri.

Sakura memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum. Ia merasa hatinya menghangat dengan perhatian Hinata.

Ia merasa bersyukur setidaknya, bukan Hinata yang berada di posisinya. Ia bersyukur bukan Hinata yang harus menderita seperti dirinya.

Tidak, tidak. Gadis sebaik Hinata sudah seharusnya bahagia.

Sakura membuka matanya dan memandangi Hinata dengan luapan rasa sayang di hatinya. Sakura kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeluk Hinata.

"Aduuh, Hinata-chan, kau ini baik sekali sih! Tapi tidak ah, aku tidak apa-apa! Lagipula aku tidak tega merebutmu dari Naruto, nanti dia menangis lagi! Ini kan malam kalian berdua, jadi harusnya kalian nikmati berdua!" Sakura melepas pelukannya, senang melihat lagi-lagi pipi putih itu bersemu merah. Ditatapnya lurus-lurus mata sewarna mutiara itu.

"Dengar ya Hinata-chan, ini kan malam terakhir kalian sebagai sepasang kekasih! Karena malam harinya besooook..." Sakura melirik ke arah Ino dan Tenten, memberi kode mereka harus melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ino dan Tenten menangkapnya. Mereka berjalan mendekat dan ikut memeluk Hinata.

"Besok malam pertama kalian sebagai sepasang suami istri!" Mereka berkata berbarengan, disusul gelak tawa yang menyeruak ke udara malam. Bersama Ino dan Tenten, Sakura membiarkan Hinata tenggelam dalam pelukan mereka bertiga.

"Hei, Hinata!" Ino berkata setelah mereka bertiga melepas Hinata. "Kau harus ingat janji kita berempat ya! Pokoknya kita harus menceritakan malam pertama masing-masing!"

"Aaaah... ituuu..." Wajah Hinata berubah menjadi seranum apel. Sakura dan Tenten buru-buru memeganginya karena Hinata nyaris saja pingsan, sementara Ino tebahak.

"Sepertinya ceritanya akan sangat menarik..." Ino menyeringai.

"Hei, hei, berhenti mengganggu Hinata-chan!" kata Sakura, geli. Namun dalam hati ia berpikir, dia tidak akan mau mendengar cerita itu. Sakura sudah pasti akan muntah kalau dia mendengarnya. "Sudah Hinata-chan, jangan pedulikan Ino! Kau kan harus segera ke tempatnya Naruto!"

Hinata mengangguk. Ia menatap ke arah Sakura. "Baiklah. Maaf ya Sakura-chan, aku tidak bisa banyak membantumu."

Sakura mendorongnya untuk segera menyusul Ino dan Tenten yang sudah mulai beranjak. "Oh, ya ampun Hinata-chan, sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa! Ayo sana, nanti calon suamimu tidak sabar!" katanya, gemas melihat Hinata yang terlalu memikirkan orang lain.

Hinata melempar senyum lagi sebelum ia berjalan. Sakura memandangi punggung sahabat-sahabatnya, memasang senyum kalau-kalau ada yang menoleh. Dan ketika akhirnya sahabatnya hilang di tikungan, Sakura kembali menghempaskan dirinya ke bangku kayu restoran kecil itu.

Sambil menghela napas lega karena sudah terbebas dari keharusan berpura-pura, Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya ke meja di belakangnya.

Benar-benar melelahkan. Sakura berusaha memikirkan, dengan cara apa dia akan melewati hari esok, sementara dia harus hadir di pernikahan Hinata, tersenyum bahagia dan bertingkah seolah-olah ini hanya pernikahan sahabat baiknya, Hinata.

Bukan pernikahan orang yang ia cintai, Naruto.

Dia pasti akan lelah sekali besok, Sakura membatin. Ia duduk agak lama di sana, merenungkan kenapa dulu ia begitu mementingkan harga diri sampai sekarang ia kehilangan Naruto.

Merasa sangat sendirian. Dan tidak berarti.

Mungkin ini karma. Sakura tersenyum sedih. Ini hukuman.

Sakura memandang berkeliling, ke arah restoran kecil yang sudah sepi itu, berpikir apakah sebaiknya dia pergi sekarang, sebelum matanya menangkap seuntai kalung yang berkilauan tertimpa cahaya lampu, tergeletak di atas meja. Sakura tertegun. Ia mengenali kalung itu.

Itu kalung Hinata. Pemberian dari Naruto. Sakura mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih kalung itu dari atas meja, mendekatkannya ke pengamatannya.

Tidak ada yang istimewa. Hanya seuntai kalung murah biasa yang dengan mudah didapat di Matsuri yang digelar beberapa bulan sekali di Konohagakure.

Namun Sakura tidak pernah lupa pada ekspresi wajah Hinata yang sangat bahagia dan memperlakukan kalung itu seperti harta karun. Memakainya dan membawanya ke mana-mana. Namun agaknya Hinata ceroboh kali ini, karena ia meninggalkan barang kesayangannya di sini.

Sakura mengelus liontin kalung yang terasah halus itu. Betapa ia sangat menginginkan benda ini waktu Hinata menerimanya. Walapun murah, ia tahu usaha Naruto saat hendak membelinya. Dan ketika Naruto meminta Sakura untuk menemaninya membeli kalung ini, entah dirinya sengaja atau tidak, ia memilih satu kalung yang bentuknya sangat ia sukai.

Meskipun kalung ini akhirnya bukan miliknya sama sekali.

Selintas, benak egoisme Sakura menyuruhnya untuk menyimpan sendiri kalung itu. Namun detik itu juga, Sakura menepis pikiran jahatnya.

"Harus kukembalikan..." Sakura bergumam sambil berdiri dan memaksa langkahnya menuju rumah Naruto. Ia melalui jalanan yang sangat dihapalnya, sekalipun agak berbeda karena ia belum pernah ke sini malam hari. Sementara ia berjalan, ia mengamati pemandangan di sekitar jalan menuju rumah Naruto.

* * *

Ada waktunya. Ketika ia melalui jalan ini, ia merasa sangat sebal. Ia dan Sasuke akan menjemput Naruto untuk berlatih bersama Kakashi, yang artinya dia harus bertiga lagi, dan bukannya berduaan dengan Sasuke. Dan dia juga kesal membayangkan Naruto yang selalu memanggilnya dengan norak, menyatakan kalau dia lebih baik daripada Sasuke. 

Ia berjalan ke rumah Naruto, si norak yang menyebalkan.

Ada waktunya. Ketika ia melalui jalan ini, ia merasa senang. Ia dan Sasuke akan menjemput Naruto untuk berlatih bersama Kakashi, yang artinya dia akan melewatkan waktu yang menyenangkan bersama ketiga temannya di tim 7. Naruto pasti akan selalu melindunginya dari misi ke misi, bersama Sasuke yang sangat disukainya.

Ia berjalan ke rumah Naruto, temannya di tim 7.

Ada waktunya. Ketika ia melalui jalan ini, ia merasa sangat tenang. Ia akan menjemput Naruto untuk pergi dalam suatu misi bersama Kakashi, yang artinya dia tidak perlu sendirian mengejar Sasuke yang pergi meninggalkannya, karena Naruto akan bersamanya, di sampingnya. Berdua akan lebih baik, dan Sakura percaya pada Naruto, mereka akan melalui semua kesulitan bersama.

Ia berjalan ke rumah Naruto, sahabatnya.

Ada waktunya. Ketika ia melalui jalan ini, ia merasa tegang. Ia akan menjemput Naruto untuk pergi dalam suatu misi bersama Kakashi, yang artinya dia harus sekali lagi berada sangat dekat dengan Naruto. Sakura baru menyadari cintanya pada Naruto, dan sekarang, bersama Naruto membuatnya merasa seperti sedang sport jantung. Membuatnya merasa malu. Sekaligus bahagia.

Ia berjalan ke rumah Naruto, orang yang dicintainya.

Dan sekarang, tiba waktunya. Ketika ia melalui jalan ini, ia merasa hampa. Ia akan mengantarkan kalung milik Hinata, pemberian dari Naruto. Sakura akan berjalan langsung menuju pusat badai di hatinya, Naruto yang bersama dengan Hinata. Tiap langkahnya diberatkan oleh harapan yang memudar dan cinta yang sia-sia. Cinta yang hadir tak lebih hanya untuk dipendam dan membuatnya sakit.

Ia berjalan ke rumah Naruto, calon suami Hinata.

* * *

Akhirnya, setelah mati-matian menyeret tubuhnya yang enggan bergerak, Sakura sampai di pintu depan rumah yang sangat dikenalinya. 

Rumah Naruto.

Rasanya sudah bertahun-tahun Sakura tidak ke sana. Sejak Naruto dan Hinata menjalin hubungan, Sakura sudah tidak pernah berkunjung lagi. Demi menghindari hal yang paling tidak ingin Sakura lihat.

Seperti kali ini.

Dengan nanar, Sakura melihat melalui celah sempit pintu rumah Naruto yang terbuka sedikit. Melihat kedua sahabatnya berpelukan, sebelum saling menyentuhkan bibir mereka, tenggelam dalam kebersamaan mereka.

Sakura diam membeku di tempatnya sesaat. Sebelum kemudian ia menggantungkan kalung itu ke kenop pintu, dan berbalik. Tubuhnya semakin lemas dan limbung, namun ia memaksa dirinya berlari. Ia tidak ingin siapapun, terutama Naruto dan Hinata mengetahui ia pernah ada di sini, malam ini.

Sakura berlari melintasi jalanan malam yang gelap. Sakura tidak tahu ke mana kakinya membawanya berlari. Ia terus berlari tak tentu arah, sampai kemudian, batu kecil menghentikan larinya.

Saat tersandung, ia jatuh dengan keras ke tanah, dan terbaring di jalanan malam yang gelap.

Sakura sama sekali tidak berusaha bangkit.

Ia membiarkan dirinya terbaring di jalanan, matanya menatap langit malam yang dipenuhi dengan bintang. Ia bisa merasakan rasa perih di beberapa bagian kulitnya, dan sadar kalau ia terluka.

Sakura sama sekali tidak tergerak untuk melakukan sesuatu. Hatinya hampa, dan otaknya sama sekali kosong.

Namun benaknya dipenuhi bayangan atas apa yang dilihatnya barusan. Padahal sudah dihindarinya mati-matian. Tapi rupanya, toh akhirnya dia harus melihatnya juga.

Sakura memejamkan matanya, dan merasakan cairan yang hangat mengalir turun dari matanya.

Sekarang Sakura sudah tidak punya kekuatan untuk menahan tangisannya. Ia sudah cukup berusaha tadi, dan sekarang ia sudah tidak bisa lagi. Pertahanannya runtuh begitu ia melihatnya. Dan ia sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Karena memang begitulah adanya. Naruto dan Hinata adalah sepasang kekasih yang besok akan menikah, dan tidak ada yang bisa Sakura perbuat soal itu.

Tidak ada yang bisa Sakura perbuat untuk mengusir rasa sakit di hatinya. Kecuali menangis sejadi-jadinya di tengah keheningan malam ini.

"Kau tidak mungkin mati kan, cuma terjatuh seperti itu saja?"

Tubuh Sakura menegang. Ia mengenali suara itu. Perlahan Sakura bangkit terduduk, dan menoleh ke arah suara itu, di belakangnya.

Di sana berdiri Uchiha Sasuke. Bersandar santai ke pohon besar yang ada di belakangnya. Seakan-akan dia tidak pernah ke mana-mana.

Sakura tidak pernah menyukai penampilan Sasuke yang baru. Ia memakai semacam hakama dan celana hitam, dan tali ungu yang mengikatnya membuatnya terlihat persis seperti Orochimaru dalam hal berpakaian. Namun, tentu saja wajah Sasuke tidak akan pernah sama dengan gurunya yang telah dibunuhnya itu.

Kedewasaan telah membuat Uchiha Sasuke menjadi semakin tampan. Tidak ada lagi kesan anak-anak di sana. Kematangan Sasuke adalah salah satu daya tariknya sekarang.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Sakura sambil menghapus air mata di wajahnya. Sia-sia, karena kemudian, air mata yang lain turun lagi dan membasahi pipi Sakura.

"Wah," Sasuke berkata datar. "Kau berantakan."

"Terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya." kata Sakura dengan nada sopan yang sarkatis. Ia menghapus air matanya lagi dengan punggung tangannya. "Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Kau... kembali?" tanya Sakura, sama sekali tidak yakin.

Rupanya Sasuke berpikiran sama. Ia menjawab dengan dingin. "Aku tidak akan berada di manapun sampai Uchiha Itachi mati di tanganku."

Sakura mencoba untuk berdiri. Namun tubuhnya masih lemas, sehingga akhirnya ia tetap duduk di posisinya semula. Ia menatap Sasuke yang balas menatapnya dengan tajam. "Sudah kuduga." gumam Sakura. "Lalu kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Kudengar besok Naruto akan menikah," Sasuke melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan penekanan. "dengan Hyuuga Hinata."

Sakura membuang mukanya saat menjawab. "Ya... begitulah. Jadi kau pulang hanya untuk menghadiri pernikahannya?"

Sasuke menjawab lagi dengan nada datar yang sama. "Aku tidak akan hadir secara resmi, tentu saja. Aku akan melihatnya dari jauh. Dan aku juga hanya ingin memastikan kalau berita itu benar."

"Apa yang ingin kau pastikan?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya sedikit. "Entahlah, tidak ada. Aku hanya berpikir... karena kukira, kalau seandainya Naruto menikah, maka kaulah yang akan dinikahinya."

Sakura tersenyum getir. "Seandainya saja begitu..." Ia bergumam lirih. "Sayangnya tidak. Itulah kenyataannya."

Hening sebentar. Sakura hampir-hampir tidak bisa merasakan udara malam yang dingin. Ia tidak melihat ke arah Sasuke, namun bisa merasakan pandangan Sasuke ke arahnya.

"Tapi kau mencintainya." Sasuke tiba-tiba berkata.

Sakura menatapnya, berusaha mencari maksud Sasuke. Namun ia tidak menemukan apa-apa di sana. Hanya kedataran, dan kalimat itu mungkin diucapkan secara spontan.

"Ya." Sakura menjawab, pelan. "Aku mencintai Naruto."

Ia dan Sasuke saling bertukar pandang. Sakura belum pernah benar-benar langsung menatap mata Sasuke ketika debaran itu sempat menggila di hatinya ketika ia masih berusia dua belas tahun. Dan waktu mereka bertemu saat misi yang dulu itu, Sakura tidak bisa menatap matanya yang memasang Sharingan di sana, kecuali kalau ia mau terkena Genjutsu.

Sekarang di sini Sasuke berdiri. Matanya hitam tanpa Sharingan. Dan Sakura tetap tak bisa membaca maksud Sasuke berada di sini. Ia juga tidak bisa membaca kehadiran Tim Snake yang dipimpinnya, jadi seharusnya dia sendirian.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Karena dia sudah punya Hinata, Sasuke." jawab Sakura. Ia mendongak, kembali menatap langit malam, mencegah air matanya jatuh. "Aku sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Memberitahukan cintaku saja sudah tidak bisa."

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura, dan behenti tepat di depannya. "Tapi dengan itu, berarti kau harus menahan dirimu dan menyimpan semuanya sampai seperti ini. Sampai kau menangis seperti ini."

Sakura tertawa sumbang. "Memangnya kau memata-mataiku sejak kapan sih? Kenapa kau bisa tahu semuanya?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab lama, sampai Sakura mengira dia benar-benar tidak akan menjawabnya. Namun kemudian pemuda itu menjawab pelan. "Aku memerhatikanmu dengan intensitas yang cukup untuk membuat Karin membencimu."

Sakura sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Kau terlalu berbelit-belit." keluh Sakura. "Aku sedang tidak dalam mood untuk memikirkan maksud kata-katamu itu."

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya." Sasuke membalas. "Hanya saja, menurutku seharusnya kau beritahu dia. Naruto itu bodoh. Dia tidak bisa tahu dengan sendirinya perasaanmu kalau kau tidak memberitahunya secara langsung."

Sakura mendesah. "Apa gunanya bagiku, Sasuke? Toh dia juga sudah menikah."

Sakura dapat mendengar decakan samar Sasuke. "Memang tidak berguna apa-apa. Setidaknya kau tidak perlu menyimpannya sendiri." Sasuke melempar pandangannya ke arah bangunan Konohagakure. Saat itu juga, selintas pikiran muncul di benak Sakura, apakah Sasuke pernah sekali saja merindukan tempat ini.

"Aku yakin si bodoh itu akan senang saat dia mengetahui perasaanmu. Mungkin terlambat, dan dia sudah tak bisa mundur lagi. Tapi dia akan senang." Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura. "Aku cukup mengenalnya untuk bisa bilang kedewasaannya tidak akan mengubah kebodohannya."

Sakura terdiam. Memikirkan kata-kata Sasuke. Daripada menyimpannya sendiri... mungkin ada benarnya juga kalau ia paling tidak bisa membagi rahasianya itu pada Naruto. Memang tidak akan mengubah apa-apa, tapi...

Sakura tidak ingin tersandung untuk kedua kalinya.

Lagipula, cinta yang tidak terucapkan adalah cinta yang sia-sia.

"Aku kaget karena ternyata kau pintar dalam urusan cinta." kata Sakura. Sasuke kembali berdecak, sekarang terdengar sedikit jengkel. Sakura tersenyum geli, rupanya Sasuke tidak suka kalimat Sakura. "Iya deh, maafkan aku. Terima kasih, Sasuke. Kurasa aku akan mencoba mengikuti saranmu itu."

Sasuke mengeluarkan gumaman yang menyetujui. Sakura tersenyum. Aneh rasanya, berbincang-bincang dengan Sasuke dalam keadaan damai seperti ini. Aneh juga rasanya ketika Sakura menyadari, ia dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak merasa ada jeda bertahun-tahun dalam pertemuan mereka kali ini.

"Di mana kau akan menghadiri pernikahan Naruto besok?" tanya Sakura lagi. Akhirnya tubuhnya bisa berdiri. Sakura langsung membersihkan debu yang menempel di baju dan roknya, dan menyembuhkan luka goresnya sekejap mata. Kemudian melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Sasuke.

"Oh. Di bukit itu. Tidakkah kau merasa, kau bisa saja dilihat orang? Maksudku, upacara pernikahannya kan akan dilaksanakan di tempat terbuka tepat di bawah bukit itu." kata Sakura.

"Aku ini Shinobi. Aku bisa dengan mudah tidak terlihat." jawab Sasuke datar. Sakura tersenyum geli lagi.

"Masih saja suka membanggakan diri seperti dulu..."

* * *

Naruto terlihat kaget saat Sakura menyelinap masuk ke ruang gantinya. "Sakura-chan..." 

"Hai, calon suami!" sapa Sakura riang. Ia menutup pintu di belakangnya. "Wah, kau tampan juga ya. Hinata benar-benar beruntung bisa menjadi istri seorang Rokundaime!"

Naruto tidak bekata apa-apa. Kesedihan nampak di wajahnya.

"Hei, hei, kenapa kau murung begitu sih?" Namun suara Sakura sendiri mulai goyah. Ia menoleh ke arah cermin rias, dan melihat bayangan dirinya sendiri.

Sakura mengenakan gaun _strapless_ berwarna putih sepanjang lututnya. Ia membentuk rambutnya menjadi cepolan kecil di atas dan membiarkan sisa rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda jatuh ke depan telinganya. Ia ingin terlihat paling tidak sedikit bagus untuk menyatakan cinta.

Sakura sudah sempat sedikit percaya diri tadi, namun sekarang, ketika ia berhadapan dengan Naruto, ia kehilangan semua kalimat yang sudah disiapkannya semalaman. Sakura sadar, dalam hatinya yang paling dalam, ia masih belum mau kehilangan Naruto.

Tapi ia harus memantapkan hatinya, Sakura membatin. Ia tidak boleh terus-terusan begini. Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Naruto, aku-"

"Sakura-chan," Naruto memotong kalimatnya. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan tepat ke depan Sakura. Sakura baru tersadar, kalau sekarang Naruto jauh lebih tinggi darinya, karena ia sampai harus mendongak untuk menatap wajah Naruto.

"I-iya?" Sakura bertanya.

"Jawab aku." Naruto berkata dengan nada serius. "Kenapa... belakangan ini kau menghindariku?"

Sakura, yang sama sekali tidak menduga Naruto akan bertanya seperti ini, tergagap. Ia juga sama sekali tidak mengira kalau Naruto akan menyadari absennya dalam berbicara atau sekedar berinteraksi dengannya. Namun ternyata, Naruto menyadainya.

"A-aku..." Sakura bisa merasakan otaknya berputar mencari jawaban. "A-aku... itu..."

"Jujurlah, Sakura-chan." Naruto berujar. Sekarang ia terdengar lebih sedih. "Mendadak saja kau menghindariku. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa... Apa salahku, Sakura-chan?"

Sekarang Sakura jadi merasa agak bersalah. Ia mundur selangkah, merapat ke pintu. "A-aku..." Kalimatnya menggantung di udara.

"Katakan padaku. Katakan apa yang harus kulakukan sehingga kita bisa menjadi sahabat lagi." Naruto terdengar agak menuntut sekarang.

Perlahan, Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela ke mata Naruto. Naruto kelihatan bersungguh-sungguh.

"Naruto... katakan padaku. Apakah... aku penting bagimu?" tanya Sakura tanpa sempat mencegah mulutnya.

Naruto kelihatan bingung dan agak tersinggung mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Ia mundur, menatap Sakura dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Untuk sesaat Sakura bingung dengan reaksi Naruto.

"Kenapa kau masih menanyakannya, Sakura-chan!" kata Naruto, setengah membentak. "Tentu saja kau sangat penting bagiku! Kau itu spesial Sakura-chan! Kau sangat penting bagiku! Kau kan... sahabatku, Sakura-chan."

Sakura tersenyum, sedih. "Meskipun kau akan menikah... dengan Hinata-chan?"

Naruto terdiam sesaat. "Dengan siapa aku menikah tidak akan memberi pengaruh apa-apa pada perasaanku padamu." Ia menghela napas. "Aku... ingin selalu melindungimu, Sakura-chan."

Sakura memejamkan matanya, sekarang tersenyum bahagia. Perasaannya menghangat, dan keberanian muncul, mendorongnya untuk berkata jujur di kesempatan terakhirnya.

Kata-kata Naruto... akan dia ingat selamanya.

Ia membuka matanya, menatap Naruto yang masih menunggu jawabannya. "Maafkan sikapku akhir-akhir ini ya Naruto. Kau benar, aku memang agak menjauh darimu."

"Tapi kenapa, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura tersenyum yakin. Ia mengepalkan tangannya di balik tubuhnya. "Karena... aku baru sadar aku mencintaimu saat kau sudah berhubungan dengan Hinata."

Wajah Naruto yang terkejut membuat Sakura harus menahan tawanya. Naruto kelihatan kaget, melongo, dan menganga, membuatnya terlihat bodoh. Tapi, Sakura sangat menyukainya, bahkan wajahnya yang seperti ini. Bukti untuk dirinya sendiri kalau ia benar-benar mencintai Naruto.

"Iya, Naruto. Aku mencintaimu. Seperti seorang perempuan kepada seorang laki-laki." Sakura menghela napas. Ia kembali melihat keluar jendela. "Aku... terlambat, Naruto. Aku terlambat menyadarinya. Saat aku menyadarinya, kau dan Hinata sudah... yah. Aku sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi."

Sakura mengembalikan pandangan matanya ke arah Naruto. Ia sudah bisa mengatasi kekagetannya, dan sekarang mengatupkan mulutnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa ditebak.

Sakura menghela napas lagi. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, kemudian berkata. "Naruto... aku mencintaimu." katanya pelan, namun jelas. "Tapi aku tidak akan menghalangi hubunganmu dengan Hinata-chan atau apapun. Hinata-chan adalah sahabatku, dia lebih pantas mendapatkanmu daripada aku. Dia mencintaimu lebih dulu daripadaku."

Naruto kelihatan ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun Sakura memberi isyarat padanya untuk diam. Maka Naruto kembali diam dan menunggu Sakura melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku... menderita. Tapi... sekarang... aku rasa, aku tidak apa-apa. Yang ingin kukatakan adalah... jagalah Hinata-chan. Jangan sampai membuatnya menderita atau menangis. Kau kan suka tidak peka, Naruto. Kurangi itu." Sakura tersenyum lebar, menahan sedih yang mulai kembali saat melihat wajah Naruto. Wajah, yang ia tahu, tak bisa ia pandangi lagi. "Kalau... kau buat dia menangis... Aku akan membuatmu menderita, Naruto, lihat saja!"

Ruang rias hening. Sakura menatap ke arah lain, meski sekilas ia melihat Naruto terdiam dan memandang nanar ke arahnya. Detik-detik jam dinding cuma satu-satunya pemecah keheningan.

Dan saat itu, semua kenangan tentang Naruto berkelebat di ingatan Sakura.

Naruto yang berlari ke arahnya sambil nyengir lebar. Naruto yang mengacungkan ibu jarinya, berjanji akan membawa Sasuke kembali. Kemudian Naruto yang minta maaf padanya karena ia tak berhasil. Naruto yang berubah menjadi Kyuubi dan melukainya. Naruto yang menangis karena kehilangan Sasuke sekali lagi.

Naruto yang selalu memanggilnya Sakura-chan. Yang selalu menghiburnya, tak peduli berapa banyak Sakura sudah mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar padanya. Yang selalu melindunginya, dan berjanji akan selalu melindunginya.

"Sudah ya. Hanya itu yang ingin kukatakan." Perlahan, Sakura berbalik. Ia tidak tahan berada di sana. Bagaimana pun juga, bagi Sakura, masih bukan merupakan ide yang bagus untuk menangis di depan Naruto. Karena dia sudah berjanji tidak akan membiarkan Naruto melihat air matanya.

"Sakura-chan."

Nada suara Naruto saat memanggilnya membuat Sakura menghentikan gerakannya. Ia diam, tangannya masih di atas kenop pintu yang terasa dingin. Sakura menatap lurus ke arah pintu yang dicat putih di depannya. Ia mengerti. Begitu ia keluar, ia harus benar-benar melepas Naruto karena dia tidak akan bisa kembali lagi.

"Aku... pernah berjanji kan?" Naruto menggumam. Sakura bisa merasakan pandangan Naruto di punggungnya. "Aku sudah pernah berjanji aku akan melindungimu... Dan sampai kapan pun, itu tidak akan berubah. Sakura-chan akan selalu menjadi Sakura-chan-ku."

Sakura tersenyum, dan merasakan air mata lagi-lagi siap meluncur turun dari matanya. Ia mendongak, melihat ke arah ventilasi pintu, berusaha mencegah air matanya turun dan mengacaukan riasan wajahnya.

"Aku juga, Naruto." Akhirnya Sakura berhasil membersihkan kerongkongannya dari tangis yang menyumbat. "Aku... menyesal aku tidak memberitahumu lebih dulu. Tapi... aku tidak menyesal karena sudah pernah menyadari kalau aku mencintaimu." Sakura memutar kenop pintu dan membukanya lebar-lebar, membiarkan angin masuk ke dalam.

Saat ia melangkah keluar, samar-samar Sakura mendengar Naruto berbisik.

"... Terima kasih, Sakura-chan..."

* * *

"Jadi, bagaimana?" 

Sakura mendongak, ke atas pohon besar di atas bukit. Ia tersenyum saat menemukan Sasuke berdiri di dahan yang paling besar.

"Ah, halo Sasuke. Hari yang cerah untuk menikah ya." Sakura menyapa. Namun Sasuke tidak menggubrisnya.

"Kau sudah memberitahu Naruto?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura mengikuti arah pandangannya, tepat ke tempat upacara pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata sedang berlangsung tak jauh dari mereka.

"Ya... sudah." jawab Sakura.

"Oh." Sasuke melipat tangannya. "Kurasa reaksinya tidak begitu bagus?"

Sakura menggeleng lamat-lamat.. "Tidak... reaksinya sangat bagus, malah. Aku sudah lega sekarang." Dan memang itulah yang dirasakan Sakura. Ia tidak pernah sedamai ini sejak Naruto dan Hinata mulai berpacaran. Ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke, yang mendadak sudah turun dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Terima kasih ya Sasuke." kata Sakura. "Berkatmu, aku bisa menuntaskan semuanya."

Lagi-lagi hanya gumaman yang diberikan sebagai jawaban.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke, kenapa kau tidak kembali saja? Memangnya kau tidak bisa balas dendam sambil tinggal di sini saja?" tanya Sakura.

"Kalau aku tinggal di sini, aku akan kesulitan membunuh orang yang akan menghalangi jalanku membunuh Itachi. Karena alasan yang emosional." jawab Sasuke datar.

Sakura mendengus. "Yaah. Terserah kaulah." katanya menyerah. Sakura merasa dia hanya akan menghabiskan napasnya untuk menasehati orang ini. Akhirnya, keheningan di antara mereka hanya dipecahkan oleh desauan angin yang membawa beberapa helai rumput dan banyak helaian Dandelion.

"Hei." Sasuke memanggilnya.

"Hn?" Sakura menjawab, namun tidak melihat ke arah Sasuke. Matanya tidak bisa lepas dari Naruto dan Hinata, yang sedang menjalankan pernikahan mereka. Dan mau tak mau, benaknya sedikit membayangkan, seandainya saja dirinya yang berada di sana.

"Setelah aku membunuh Itachi, itu berarti Klan Uchiha hanya tinggal aku seorang." kata Sasuke.

Sakura menghela napas, mencegah dirinya untuk memutar bola matanya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa Sasuke memberitahunya soal itu. Semua orang juga tahu, katanya dalam hati. Namun Sakura memilih untuk berbaik hati. "Aku tahu itu, Sasuke. Lalu?"

"Klan Uchiha bisa saja musnah di generasiku kalau aku mati. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi." Jeda sebentar, namun Sakura tidak terlalu tertarik untuk mendengar lanjutannya, sekalipun ia cukup penasaran ke mana Sasuke membawa arah pembicaraan mereka ini. "Kau mau membantuku membangun Klan Uchiha?"

Barulah Sakura menoleh, memandang Sasuke yang ternyata sedang menatap tajam ke arahnya. "Apa?" tanya Sakura, takut kalau dia salah dengar. Karena rasa-rasanya Sasuke baru saja memberikan semacam lamaran pernikahan padanya. Yang sangat tidak mungkin. "Coba... ulangi lagi?"

Sasuke berdecak, pelan. Sakura mendapat kesan kalau Sasuke sedang memikirkan kebodohannya atau apalah namanya baginya, dan mungkin menyesal sudah berani bicara soal melamar. Namun dugaan Sakura meleset, karena Sasuke benar-benar mengulanginya.

"Maksudku, menikahlah denganku, sehingga aku bisa membangkun kembali Klan-ku. Denganmu. Tiga, atau empat orang anak... Mungkin."

Sakura menatapnya tidak percaya. Apalagi mendengar perihal 'anak' disebut-sebut. Setelah memastikan ini Sasuke yang asli dan bukannya Sasuke yang palsu, Sakura bertanya. "Kau memintaku menikah denganmu?" tanyanya, takjub. Kalau saja Sakura tidak merasakan panas mentari di atasnya, dia bisa saja mengira ini mimpi.

"Setelah aku membunuh Itachi." Sasuke menambahkan dengan penekanan.

"Ah..." Sakura menoleh kembali ke depan. "Aku kaget... Kenapa begitu tiba-tiba?"

"Aku sudah lama memerhatikanmu." kata Sasuke, seenaknya. "Jadi ini tidak tiba-tiba."

Sakura mengendikkan bahunya. "Wah, entahlah, Sasuke. Kau bisa meminta gadis manapun, dan kau memilihku. Aku jadi agak tidak percaya. Lagipula... sepertinya selera cowokku sudah berubah." Sakura tahu, ia terkesan tidak tahu diri. Tapi ini terlalu mendadak, dan memang itu yang ada di pikiran Sakura saat ini.

"Oh." Sasuke berkata. "Kau jadi menyukai orang seperti Naruto." katanya menyatakan dengan datar.

"Ceria... bodoh, dan norak." Sakura nyengir, agak salah tingkah, pada Sasuke yang tidak berekspresi. "Itu, bukan sifatmu kan?"

Jeda lagi. Namun kali ini terasa tidak nyaman. Sakura jadi benar-benar salah tingkah, dan selintas pikiran datang, mungkin saja Sasuke membunuhnya karena sudah berani menolak lamarannya. Hiii. Tanpa sadar ia menggeser berdirinya agak menjauh dari Sasuke yang diam mematung.

Sakura membatin, mengingat-ingat. Kalau dulu, dia mungkin sekali akan pingsan saking senangnya saat menerima lamaran Sasuke ini. Tapi saat ini, hatinya masih dipenuhi dengan Naruto. Sakura tak bisa menerima Sasuke begitu saja sekarang.

Lagi-lagi pikiran Sasuke sama dengan Sakura, karena kemudian Sasuke bersuara. "Aku mengerti, kau masih mencintai Naruto. Tidak apa-apa, kalau begitu."

Sakura memekik saat tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menarik wajahnya mendekat, sampai jarak wajahnya dan wajah Sasuke hanya satu senti. Sakura semakin menyadari tampannya wajah itu, yang dibingkai oleh rambut hitam berkilauan yang jatuh dengan mulus.

"Tapi... aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku bisa lebih norak daripada Naruto... kalau itu yang kau mau. Aku tak akan kalah darinya." Dan dengan kalimat itu, Sasuke melepaskan wajah Sakura dan berjalan pergi.

Sakura memandangi punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh dengan perasaan tidak percaya bercampur sebal, sebelum kemudian Sasuke menghilang menjadi kepulan asap.

Sakura menghela napas. Ia memandang langit biru yang cerah, menyerah soal sifat Sasuke yang sama sekali nggak ada romantis-romantisnya itu. Melamar orang kok bergaya agak menantang begitu. Bukannya bunga, atau apalah, cokelat...

Ah. Sakura membatin, sarkatis. Sasuke sih mana kepikiran. Mau melamar baik-baik dulu dan bukannya langsung menculik Sakura dan memaksanya melahirkan anaknya saja, Sakura sudah beruntung...

Sakura berpikir, berarti yang tadi itu sebenarnya cukup romantis ya? Untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke, itu sih kemajuan besar namanya...

"Dasar Sasuke..." Sakura menggerutu, namun geli juga. Entah itu kenyataan atau matanya mengelabuinya, sekarang ini Sakura melihat awan yang berbentuk seperti Sharingan. Seakan menyindirnya.

Sakura sadar, kehidupannya berlanjut sekarang. Sakura bisa melakukan aktivitasnya tanpa harus terganggu lagi oleh tetek bengek perasaannya pada Naruto, yang sudah menjadi suami orang.

Sekarang Sakura punya banyak kesempatan untuk menemukan 'Pangerannya' sendiri. Hinata sudah berhasil menemukannya. Dan ia yakin, kalau Hinata saja bisa, kenapa dia tidak?

_So many fishes in the sea. Why bother to think just one?_

Sakura punya banyak kesempatan untuk memancing...

Tersenyum, ia mengingat ajakan kencan Rock Lee minggu lalu. Juga ajakan minum teh dari Kankurou, yang ia tolak karena minum teh di tengah-tengah musim panas seperti Suna benar-benar bukan ide yang menyenangkan. Lalu Sakura kembali teringat dengan Sasuke yang melamarnya barusan.

Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura mengeja nama itu dalam hati. Ketika ia berusia dua belas tahun, dia selalu berdoa akan bisa menjadi istri Sasuke, dan agak kecewa karena mau berdoa sebanyak apapun, Sasuke sama sekali tidak juga menyadari keberadaannya.

Sakura tidak tahu, namun sekarang ia beranggapan mungkin juga Tuhan mendengarkan doanya, dan memberinya kesempatan itu sekarang, setelah bertahun-tahun lewat. Mungkin pada akhirnya, dia bisa saja menjadi seorang Uchiha.

Siapa yang tahu?

Sakura menolehkan wajahnya ke tempat Sasuke tadi menghilang menjadi asap. Ia tersenyum lembut.

"Dia itu suka seenaknya saja sih..."

* * *

Selesaaaai! 

Hahaha. Aku tahu. Ini sentimentil, cengeng, dan sama sekali nggak bagus. Pokoknya roman picisan banget deh. Aaah, pokoknya, aku tahu cerita ini nggak banget! Kuucapkan maaf dan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya bagi siapapun yang baik hati yang mau membaca cerita ini!

Apalagi me-review... grin

Tapi aku butuh membuat cerita ini, untuk membuktikan pada 'seseorang'. Bukan di ini sih...

Kalau sekalipun aku nggak suka sama NaruHina, atau SasuSaku, toh, oke-oke saja bagiku untuk membuatnya.

Ya sih, dulu aku sempat membenci Sasuke... Namun sekarang aku sudah sadar, untuk apa membenci karakter fiksi. Bahkan membenci pairing. Memangnya terus kenapa kalau aku tidak suka NaruHina? Aku tidak akan bisa membuatnya? Harus mengata-ngatainya di setiap forum yang kudatangi? Atau muntah saat membaca fanfic NaruHina dan mengkritik habis-habisan author yang membuat pairing yang tidak kusuka?

Aku tidak terlalu suka Sasuke, tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak terlalu memikirkannya lagi. Ini kan fiksi... demi Tuhan. Karakter ciptaannya Masashi Kishimoto. Kayaknya kerajinan amat aku harus membuang-buang waktuku untuk mencela Sasuke, atau mencela NaruHina, atau SasuSaku. Aku sudah menjadi orang bodoh.

Yeah! Aku sudah bertobat! Aku minta maaf pada seluruh fans Sasuke, NaruHina, atau SasuSaku. Dan pada masing-masing individu, tentunya. Huhu, aku sudah jahat sekali mengata-ngatai Sasuke... Yah, nggak parah sih... Tapi kan tetap saja menyebalkan.

Aku yang menyebalkan. sigh

Yaah, pokoknya, aku yang dulunya tidak menyukai SasuSaku sudah berhasil membuat sedikit SasuSaku.. Dan belajar untuk menyukai dan diam saja daripada bawel dan benci-benci nggak jelas...

Dan karena aku juga nggak kenal Sasuke, jadi kalau agak OOC, maaf ya... My mistake, my mistake...

Eh, sebenarnya cerita ini didedikasikan untuk pairing yang mana ya?

Kalau diurutkan...

Hinata x Naruto x Sakura x Sasuke... O.o

Dan soal pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata... aku nggak tau, tapi kayaknya pengantin nggak boleh ketemuan apa gimana gitu ya? Yaa... Maafkan. Aku tau banyak yang janggal..

Nah, sekian cuap-cuap nggak jelasku! Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk cerita berikutnya!


End file.
